A method for processing errors in interface components of a network is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,990 B1. The method is intended for operation on a computer in a network with a plurality of computers, with the computers having interface units that are redundant in respect of each other and are connected by means of redundant cables. The method ensures transparent recovery after network errors by providing an address list for the computers in the network. The computer periodically tests the communication connections to one or a plurality of the other computers until it receives a response from at least one computer in the form of said computer's network address. The computer then uses the network address of the other computer to monitor the communication connection to said computer, until in some instances the other computer no longer responds. In the event that it receives no response, the computer allocates the network address of the other computer to the redundant interface unit.